


Favours

by andistone



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 05:20:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16423175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andistone/pseuds/andistone
Summary: Eighth Year AUDraco accidentally agrees to a double date.





	Favours

Draco Malfoy was out of options.  He had foolishly agreed to Pansy's request, not realizing what he was getting himself into.  In his defense, she hadn't given him full details, which brought him to this conundrum. 

He thought back to exactly what she had said to see where he had gone wrong.

_"Draco, I desperately need a_ _favour_ _from you," Pansy said, over the phone._

_"Anything for you," he replied._

_"My father wants me to supervise Penelope's date and I really don't want to do it alone."_

_"Wait, hold up.  Your little sister has a date?  And you want me to come help supervise?  Why can't your boyfriend?" Draco asked._

_Pansy sighed.  "Yes, yes, and he said he was busy."_

_Draco hesitated._ _"Yeah, okay.  Give me the time and place."_

_She squealed.  "Thank you so much!  You won't regret it!"_

But here he was, regretting it.  Not even an hour after their conversation ended, he got a text from Pansy that read, "Turns out Blaise isn't busy anymore.  But can you pretty pretty please still come?  Just get a date, nbd."

No, Pansy, it was not "no big deal."  It was a very big deal, indeed.  Where was he supposed to find someone to go on a date with him at the last minute?  He had already asked a couple Slytherins, but they were all busy.

As he struggled to come up with an idea certain dark-haired Gryffindor bounded over, seemingly to disturb Draco's peace.

"Hey, Malfoy," Potter said, far too cheerily.

"What do you want?"

"I heard that you were looking for a date."

Draco groaned.  News spread far too quickly around here.  "Yes.  Now, if you leave me be, I might actually be able to get one."

"Look no further!" Potter announced, as if he were a salesperson on muggle television.

"I'm sorry, what?" Draco asked, turning to the boy.

"Lucky for you, I'm free tonight."

"Congratulations," he drawled.

Potter sighed.  "You need a date.  I am free.  I am offering to be your date."

Draco raised his eyebrow in confusion.  "And why would I want to go on a date with you?"

"Because I'm amazing, duh."

Draco rolled his eyes and made a move to leave, but was pulled back by Potter grabbing his arm.

Potter came up behind him and murmured in his ear, "We both know how desperate you are.  Are you really going to pass up this opportunity?"

Draco clenched his jaw.  "What do you want out of it?"

"Who says I want anything?" Potter asked innocently, still below normal volume, moving in front of Draco.  "Maybe I just want the satisfaction of knowing that Draco Malfoy owes me."

Draco cocked his eyebrow.  "Are you sure you're not a Slytherin?"

Harry winked.  "Are you in or are you in?"

Draco rolled his eyes once more and heaved a heavy sigh.  "Fine."

Potter smiled.  "Great.  See you tonight."

Draco called to Potter's retreating back, "But you don't even know the time or place!"

"I've got my ways," Potter responded, before disappearing from sight.

/*/*/*/*

There they sat, at a table for six in The Three Broomsticks, engaged in an awkward silence.  Suffice it to say, the other four Slytherins didn't expect Draco's date to be Harry Potter.

Penelope's date- Astoria Greengrass- was slightly starstruck by Potter, but was trying not to be obvious about it. 

"What's everyone getting?" Potter asked while perusing the menu, oblivious to the tension.

"The crab cakes are the best thing here," Blaise replied.

"As if," Pansy scoffed, "Everyone knows that the Cornish Pasties are superior."

The couple broke into an argument about food and Potter leaned over and whispered to Draco, "Are they always like this?"

"Yup," Draco said, dryly, "And then the arguing turns around very quickly and they don't care where they are or who's watching."

"Gross."

"Agreed."

/*/*/*/*

Draco sat in an armchair in the Hogwarts library, looking through the windows at the Great Lake, a book in his hand.

He heard light footsteps approach from behind him and a slight clearing of a throat.

"Malfoy?"

Draco sighed.  "Go away?" he asked, hopefully, raising his eyes to Potter.

Potter didn't heed Draco's request and instead, sat in the armchair across from him.

"I need a favour."

Draco raised his eyebrow.  "And what makes you think I'll do that favour."

Potter straightened, seemingly taken aback.  "Need I remind you?  You owe me."

"Yes, and 'a favour' was what got us into that mess last week."

"It was fun!" the Gryffindor protested.

"It was bearable," Draco retorted.

Potter heaved a frustrated sigh.  "Whatever."

"What do you want?"

"I need a date."

Draco cocked his head.  "The great Harry Potter can't find a date?"

"It's not that I can't, it's more that I'd rather not broadcast the fact that I need a date and I'd like to go with someone I tolerate."

"What about Granger?"

"Date with Ron," Potter replied.

"Weaslette?"

"Quidditch practice."

"Lovegood?"

"Mentioned something about pixies."

Draco sighed.  "Alright, I'll humour you.  What do you need a date for?"

"Some stuffy Ministry event."

Draco let out a laugh of disbelief.  "You want to take  _me_  to a Ministry event?"

"Why not?"

"I was a known Death Eater, Potter.  I'm not exactly welcomed by the Ministry."

Potter smirked.  "And wouldn't it be something to waltz in on the arm of their Golden Boy?"

"You drive a hard bargain."

"Does that mean you're in?"

"You haven't left me with much of a choice."

Potter's lips twitched up in a half-smile.  "Good."

/*/*/*/*

Draco opened his door when a knock sounded against the wood and proceeded to gape at Potter in a slim-fitting suit. 

Potter was fiddling with the cuffs of his sleeves, unaware of Draco's appreciative gaze. 

"Sorry, I'm late," he rambled, still trying to get his sleeves to stay even, "I decided to forego the dress robes at the moment, those are a pain.  Of course, we'll have to put them on before arriving..." his voice trailed off as he looked up and saw Draco before him, wearing an all-black suit and looking devilishly handsome. 

"Damn," he murmured, but Draco caught it and smirked.

"You like, Potter?" he asked, (languishing) against the door frame.

"A lot," the Gryffindor whispered.

Potter cleared his throat and held out his arm for Draco.  "Shall we?"

Draco said nothing, but took his arm and followed the green-eyed boy off of Hogwarts grounds, where they Apparated to the venue.

They arrived with a  _pop!_  and put on their dress robes.  Potter intertwined his fingers with Draco's, startling him.  

 

Potter pretended not to notice Draco's surprise and the pair continued in. Many people they passed did double takes, not believing their eyes upon realizing that Harry Potter was apparently a) into boys and b) dating Draco Malfoy. Draco tried to contain his smirk when he saw the horrified expression on the face of Morgan Torrance, the main prosecutor against him in his case. They made their way around the room, greeting officials with forced smiles.

/*/*/*/*

Draco was standing out on a balcony, having lost Potter in the crowd half an hour ago. He loved looking out at the night sky and picking out constellations. He had just found Cygnus when he felt someone come up behind him. He tensed until he smelled Potter's cologne and then relaxed. Two arms twined around his waist and Potter laid his head against Draco's back.

Draco felt his silly heart skip a beat. "P-Potter?"

"Call me Harry," he mumbled.

Draco didn't respond. Harry pulled back and leaned against the rail next to Draco.

"I have a confession," Harry said, "I had an ulterior motive for asking you here."

Draco felt like he had been punched in the gut. He should've known better than to accept Harry's invitation. He had brought him here to make a fool out of him.

"I like you," Harry whispered.

Draco's thought process halted. "W-what?" he whispered back, turning to face the Gryffindor.

"I like you," Harry said, slightly louder and more confident, "I like you as more than a friend. I have a massive, raging crush on you, Draco Malfoy."

Draco's jaw had dropped slightly and he was sure he resembled a fish. Since his brain couldn't seem to form a coherent sentence, he relied on actions. He brought Harry's face to his and molded their lips together. Harry recovered quickly from the shock and responded with renewed passion. Draco's hand slid up to play with Harry's dark locks while Harry's arms wrapped themselves around his slim body. They didn't know how much time had passed before they broke apart. Draco rested his forehead against Harry's and smiled.

"You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that," Harry whispered against Draco's lips.

"Was that why you were so insistent on being my date?"

"You weren't objecting."

The Slytherin pressed his lips against the Gryffindors', a smile on his face because he had finally gotten what he had secretly wanted.


End file.
